The Hunters of Artemis, and Captain Jack Harkness?
by EllaTheAwkward
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis are off looking for Jason Grace, who seems to have disappeared, though find themselves bumping into the Tenth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness..
1. Introductions and a Roman

**_I do not own the Rick Riordan series, nor the Hunters of Artemis. If I did, Bianca would've lived._**

Slipping my leather jacket on, I smiled at the others who had joined me at breakfast. We had just set up camp, clutching our weapons by our sides. As we ate, my eyes drifted over the new arrivals we had had.  
>"Hey, Ali, get me some sausages, will you?" Diana asked from across the table. That's me, by the way, Ali - Ali Osmand. Short for Alison, but no-one calls me that unless they want to be stabbed rather brutally.<p>

I have dark brown hair, which cascades down my back in a high ponytail, reaching about the middle of my spine, bright blue eyes, high cheekbones and a tendency of wearing leather jackets and skinny jeans - which I suppose you could call good-looking, if you're worried about that kind of thing. I, for one, am not. I gave up beauty when I joined the hunt, which was over fifty years ago.

Now don't get me wrong - I don't look at all like I am fifty, I am stuck at the age of fourteen, the age of most maidens who join the Hunt. We gain immortality by becoming Artemis's handmaidens - basically, hunting without the aid of the useless men who walk this realm. We gained the rights for women to vote, though people 'officially' called us the Suffragettes after we were named that in a newspaper. Some of our maidens included Boudicca - who poisoned herself in order to not let anyone torture her for word of the Grecians - you probably got the wrong end of the stick in your history books. Heh, I don't blame you.

By becoming a Hunter we have to give up men entirely, at the gift of immortality, unless we break our oath to virginity or die in battle, which is highly unlikely - though I was there when Zoë Nightshade was killed by Atlas, in battle; though she was not forgotten by anyone. She is a constellation in the sky now, a gift from Artemis in one of her most loyal handmaiden's last moments. They say that the fault of her death is that of Percy Jackson's doing, though one of our newest arrivals - Thalia Grace - tells us otherwise. Or rather, shouts us otherwise. She seems rather protective of the place she came from, which is odd, seeing as most of our arrivals are used to leaving their families and friends behind.

We don't tend to dwell much on history, nor language, seeing as when we do it changes. Just the other day Thalia uttered the word 'Yolo' and I am still unsure of what she meant by saying that. They use stronger language here, using Zeus's name in wrong terms and swearing on the River Styx for pitiful terms, like swearing that they did not pass wind when it was so obvious they did. Television has grown so largely - and apparently the Queen of England is still going strong, which is a surprise, for she is surely not immortal - the years haven't been as kind to her as they have been to us, and I am only the second youngest here, after Miss Grace of course.

As I looked over the table, my smile deepened in its kindness. The look of all the other Hunters eating was a nice one, and as I passed a sausage over to Diana I took over her looks.  
>Diana was a pretty girl, with a crooked smile and light grey eyes that flickered softly. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose were dotted with freckles. Soft, dirty-blonde hair brushed her shoulder blades, and she had luscious and full lips, which curved into a smile as I passed her her meat. Her looks, and the way she spoke, proved that she was a worthy example of an Athenian child - and she looked like a child, too. Her frame was small but muscular, with pretty eyes that hid secrets behind them. Some of the darkest secrets, that she hadn't even told her closest friends, nor our matron, Artemis, who sat beside me.<br>When she had taken the seat beside me, I admit that I was rather flustered. Artemis gave off an aura that made us feel so much stronger than we actually were, though it didn't make sense to me - for why would she make us think we could do more than was possible?  
>When I had asked her this, she gave me this smile, that made me feel ten years old again, asking a teacher to go the bathroom. "One day, you'll understand." Was all she said, with a small smile as we readied to run off, to start hunting a manticore that had gotten loose.<p>

As I stared over all of my fellow Huntresses, there was a rustle in the bushes, and I sprang up, running out of the tent through the small gap it provided as a sort of door. Where I had heard something rustle, a girl in a purple shirt lay on the ground, her eyes looking up at me, opening and closing her mouth.  
>"My lady!" I shouted for the Goddess, as I crouched beside the young demigod, pulling her up into a sitting position while she seemed to struggle for her breath.<br>"H-Huntresses of Diana?" She asked, as if in a state of trance.  
>"No, darling. Artemis. We have a girl named Diana here, if you got a bit confused.." Though I trailed off as I saw the look on the girl's face, until Artemis stepped out of the tent, looking over us and nodding softly.<br>"She is correct, Ali," Was what the goddess said, before seeming to switch into a Roman attire, before sitting beside me, looking the girl in the eye. "Now, maiden, what is it that troubles you?"  
>"We thought.. We thought you may have seen Jason Grace. We haven't seen him anywh-" And this time, it was the girl's voice that was cut off as Thalia looked at her, eye twitching.<br>"J-Jason.. Grace?"


	2. Hunters and Omnisexual Immortal Men

**"Well you've got to have broken it, haven't you?" The Doctor was shaking his head** **gently, **  
>pointing an accusing finger toward Captain Jack. "It has to be you. She was working fine before.."<br>"So what do you propose I did? All I did was turn the _handbrake _off," Jack said, though he was smiling a little as he stroked the control panel of the Blue Box. "Poor old girl. Being dragged around quite literally on her heels - why would you do something like that, hm?"  
>"The same way that you ki-" The Doctor stopped when he saw the struck look on Jack's face at the force of the word he was about to say. The Immortal man was still grieving over Ianto's death, though refused to speak of it to him. '<em>You could've saved him.<em>' Was all he had said, before stepping into the TARDIS for a long night of drinking and no sleep. Well, for Jack, anyway - The Doctor was content on getting a good night's sleep.  
>Jack sighed, shaking his head as he walked out of the box to see a group of girls, wearing black and grey uniforms. His eyes widened as they nocked their arrows, pointed daggers toward him and snarled at his presence.<p>

I pushed my sword, facing it toward him with a growl. Thalia looked like the angriest person on Earth as her bright eyes sparkled with flames and electricity. Static seemed to fill the air, and her shield was being held in a forceful manner.  
>"Where the <em>fuck <em>is Jason, Mortal?" She screamed at him, pointing a sword to the middle of his chest, just as a man came out of the box. "Oh God, were you.. Is that a kissing booth?"  
>"The Hunters of Artemis!" The Doctor grinned, clapping softly. "Oh this is <em>brilliant<em>!"  
>As our facial expressions changed to shock that this <em>mortal<em> knew who we were, our Goddess grinned at the man, much to our further worry.  
>"Doctor," Artemis said softly, bowing. "You haven't aged a day." And even though our Goddess was millennia old, I had a feeling this man had seen more than she ever had.<br>"Who is this man?" Rumor Mystic asked, one of our oldest members in the Hunt. She had long and a deep red coloured hair, with sparkling green eyes and a natural scowl.  
>"Rumor," Artemis scolded softly, just as The Doctor bowed, kissing her small hand. "I would very much appreciate if you would leave this man, and his accomplice, alone. Thalia, step back from the Captain."<br>Thalia scowled at this 'Captain', and stepped away from him, and I growled lowly at him as he smiled at us.  
>"Spoilsports." Jack smiled. "Don't worry about killing me - that's not a problem, in fact. I don't have much of a death rate. In fact, I don't even have one of them..."<br>"What does he mean?" I asked, eyes wide. "He is not a Hunter, nor a god.. My Lady?" I turned to her, and she seemed to nod at the Captain, as if she were bowing her head to this mere mortal - thing - whatever he was.

"He is blessed with immortality like you are blessed with yours, except with no possibility of dying."  
>"That's me. Just.. <em>Wrong<em>." He turned to the Doctor, with a look of icy steel in his bright blue eyes that I had only just noticed. Rumor started up again, snarling again at the man.  
>"You shouldn't be here. Who knows if you'll try to take our oath away from us and <em>seduce<em> us?" She asked, eyes glittering in fury. Jack froze.  
>"<em>I<em> know. For your information, I am omnisexual. I lean toward men. For your information, my boyfriend died not very long ago and I am still getting over it. For your information, I have no interest in making you break your oaths. I have made my promises to him and I will never l-" He choked on the word, just as he did when Ianto was dying. _SAY IT!_ His body had screamed at him in loud and pounding thoughts that would rattle him forever. He shook his head. "I will never put someone in that kind of danger again."

I paused. "What kind of danger?" I remembered myself asking, and he turned his head toward me, looking over me for the very first time.  
>"Me," Jack said softly. "Come on. We can help you find Jason." He said softly, with no looks toward Rumor - who seemed shocked at this. As the three - including Artemis - stepped into the box, we all exchanged our thoughts on the men. Thalia appeared to be smiling.<br>"You guys aren't going to believe it, but they're from a TV Show."  
>"...I apologise?" I asked, eyebrows furrowed. I studied her look with sharp eyes, the way her hands shook softly as she spoke, and the way her smile seemed to increase as she explained to us whom on Earth the two men were to her, and the rest of the republic - apparently.<br>"They're both on this TV Show - Doctor Who. 'Captain Jack' has his own show, in which he fights aliens in this base named Torchwood. Oh Gods, I feel so sorry for them.." She mumbled softly.  
>"Wh-What do you mean?" I asked, instantly curious about these two mysterious and strangely enticing men. I hadn't felt like this since Aphrodite had come to our base with a man in her grasp, trying to bring us to 'her side', whatever that meant.<br>"They both lost the loves of their lives. Ianto was Jack's.. Partner. He was really cute. The ship was beautiful," Thalia smiled, though a sad settlement came over her. "He was gassed by this monster - the 456, if I can remember correctly." She paused, dipping her head a little. "Then the Doctor, he lost Rose - he never got to tell her that he loved her. She was lost in a different universe. He can never see her again."

"So.. What are they doing here?" I asked, and that was the question on everyone's mind.

_**DISCLAIMER: RUMOR MYSTIC IS MY FRIEND, ASTRUNARI'S CHARACTER. SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO USE HER.  
><strong>_**Tell me what you guys thought! Tell me what you think we need! Tell me anything!  
>Just don't tell me we've run out of fanfiction.<strong>


End file.
